Shen x Zed
by MakeMeWorst
Summary: Shen x Zed. Short yaoi.


Unfamiliar and cold. Opened my eyes but can't see anything - bindings, I realize. My arms bound behind me, the air smells musty. My left arm numb so I try to sit up somehow. It's not easy, I fall back so many times - finally I succeed - then someone start to laugh at me. It's a cold, emotionless, rough and dissonant voice.

Zed.

\- So how you slept, Shen? - his voice is amused while slowly approach me.

I can feel his breath on my face through the mask. His glaring eyes almost see through the bindings.

\- What do you want from me? - my voice sounds unfamiliar calm in my situation.

\- Shen... the fun just now starting. You.. will.. pay.. for everything what you had done with me.

\- Huh?

\- Don't you remember? The Master always kept saying you're good, you're extraordinary.. because you always humbled me. You always won.. me always lose. BALANCE! He was saying all time! Hah! But the balance why would let you always win. - his voice faded misteriously.

\- What are you plan to do?

He did not replied just cut off the mask but leave the bindings. Then cut by cut strip me slowly and painfully with strong drags and impatient moves. Finally left me uncovered. I felt very uncomfortable.

\- Now suck it! - he commanded.

\- Wha-!

His hand forced me extremely fast to bow head straight into his semi-erected penis. I was cought hard. He was too big, ruined too deep. But before I could catch a breathe he pulled me off.

\- Suck. It.

Air. I was suffocate for air and coughing.

He won't ask me nice, he won't wait more. I knew right. But something keep telling me inside not to do. I was hesitating too much and Zed ran out of patience.

\- Shen, if you don't obey I'll do much worst things like this.

My heart started to beat faster. Much worst?

But before I could count the variations he pressed a blade against the back of my neck.

\- Let my hands free!

\- As you wish.. - Zed's voice betrayed, he do not fear my escape possibility and with a fast cut freed my hands.

I was sitting here, hopeless, unable to move.

Zed again was out of patience.

\- Shen, I will rape you if you don't start it now.

The choices was low. Suck him or let him rape me wasn't the best what I ever wanted.

A long sigh. I leaned closer and took an experimental sniff before work. He smelled like iron, old blood from his clothes and strong men's fragrance.

Opened my mouth and took the first lick of he. His skin was hot and salty. He let out a lustful sigh. He started to go full erected, I was clearly able to feel it, his veins was full with throbbing blood and the skin was even more taut over it.

Stopped for the moment I was grateful for the bindings. Before he could become more unpatient I took an another lick from the very tip. He was breathing quiet but hardly. After some more licks pre-cum oozed out, slightly bitter.

His hands grabbed my hair and forcefully pulled closer to his member, all what I was able to do is to open my mouth as wide as I could, he was really huge and I never did same before. His hands forced my head as his will wanted me to do, lead me deep and painful, without letting me take any breathe, in these situations he just slipped out after some mins and I was hurry to take as much air as I could before he showed back his member into my mouth and throat.

After some mins he started to gasps and moans. At this point he hold my head in place and viciously fucked it with forceful thrusts till he started to tremble from the near climax. Then came with a huge amount of bitter load into my mouth and splat the remain all over my upper body.

He was laughing again.

\- Look Shen, you already rock-hard. - and with it he tored off the bindings.

He was standing in front of me, his eternal scarlet eyes glowing vicious as always. His pants down, but his cock still hard like nothing happened, slowly but stronger jerking it to keep erected. And really, mine was hard as his. I cleched my fists but felt powerless. My naked body was covered with his ejaculatum. I felt defeated, ashamed. My body betrayed me.

I wake up suddenly. My own gasps echoes through the dark night. _It was all just a dream._ and with this throught I fall back into the pillows.


End file.
